csofandomcom-20200223-history
FAMAS F1
|knockback = 13% |stun = 50% |game = |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 32 / 37 31 / 32 (Battle) |damageC = 32 / 37 37 / 39 (Battle) }} The FAMAS F1 or Clarion 5.56 in game is an assault rifle exclusive to Counter-Terrorists in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. Overview The FAMAS F1 is a bullpup-style assault rifle which is fed with 25 rounds of 5.56mm NATO. It became the French Army's standard service rifle in the 1970s. This rifle is cheap, stable and accurate. It can be triggered to three-round burst fire mode. : After the Free Update patch, this weapon becomes a free default weapon in all player's inventories. Advantages *Cheap ($2250) *Able to fire in three-round burst *Quite high rate of fire *High accuracy *Low recoil *Light weight (4%) *Free Disadvantages *Lower magazine capacity than most assault rifles *Lower rate of fire in burst fire mode *Purchasable by Counter-Terrorists only *Low damage Tactics using FAMAS ; Normal matches *Use full-auto mode in close battle and burst-fire mode for medium and long range battle. *Always reload when you have free time as its magazine size is designed for 1 on 1 battle only. *Burst-fire mode serves lower recoil. This is good to score a headshot when an enemy pops his/her head out of nowhere in long range because its upward stray pattern. *Firing in full automatic while running makes this gun really inaccurate. *A little strafe or mouse control while firing in automatic will give a chance to score a headshot because its upward spray pattern. *In Deathmatch modes, firing in automatic is fully recommended since players keep respawning in different places. ; Zombie Mods *In Zombie Mods, a 25 rounds FAMAS can deal 650 ~ 1300 damage to zombies. Regular Zombie is recommended as a target if you are using this rifle. *Switch to secondary weapon when facing a berserk Regular Zombie because it has low stun power. *If a player attempts a headshot with this rifle. It is recommended when encountering Deimos, Ganymede, Stamper and Heavy Zombie due to their big heads but keep an eye on the remaining bullets and the distance. Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Used by GIGN. Zombie Giant: *Soldier Comparison to Galil Positive *More accurate (+13%) *Can be fired in 3-round burst Neutral *Same damage (26) *Same recoil (18%) *Same speed reduction (-4%) Negative *Lower rate of fire (-3%) *More expensive (+$250) *Lower magazine size (-10) *Longer reload time (+0.5 seconds) Variants L85A2= :Main article: L85A2. This is a bullpup style assault rifle which holds 30 rounds for each round with 5.56mm. Its reliability and stability have been enhanced by improving the weakness of L85A1. Its second mode support a three-round burst. ; Advantages *More accurate (+1%) *Larger clip size (+5) ; Disadvantages *Heavier (-5% speed) |-| Battle FAMAS= This is a weapon which holds 25 rounds for each round with 5.56mm. It is recreated as a new weapon through an actual battle in fierce battlefield. ; Advantages *Higher damage (+1) ; Disadvantages *Higher recoil (+2%) Gallery FAMAS= famas viewmodel.png|View model famas worldmodel.png|World model famas shopmodel.png|Shop model Famas.gif|Store preview famas hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Dm suzhou 20120806 1603020.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Battle= V_famas_battle.png|View model famasbattle_wm.png|World model File:Famasb_poster_kr.png|Korea poster File:20130724ff_2.jpg|China poster File:Bfamas_poster_sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Ghepchu.png|Vietnam poster File:Justnameitcsnz.png|CSN:Z poster bfamas-spr.PNG|HUD icon Battle Famas.jpg|In-game screenshot Firing sound Ditto, three-round burst Reloading sound Drawing sound Trivia *This weapon cannot be fired underwater. *"Clarion" means trumpet in French. *Unlike most bullpup weapons with a top charging handle, the FAMAS' charging handle does not reciprocate since its model and animations are taken from original Counter-Strike. The same also happens with its Battle variant. *When reloading, the ejected magazine is still slightly visible when the player looks down far enough. Note that the bullet texture in the magazine is drawn in 2D. External links *FAMAS at Wikipedia. Category:Assault rifle Category:5.56mm user Category:French weapons Category:Bullpup firearms Category:Light weapon Category:Original weapon Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons with 3-round burst functions Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons with fire selection abilities Category:Free weapon